This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fiber optic cables are increasingly used in telecommunication networks for transmitting voice, video and other data using light signals. Many fiber optic cables have a connector on one or both ends of the cable so the cable can be readily connected to another cable or fiber optic device (typically via an optical coupler, also called an optical adaptor).
Dust caps are commonly used with fiber optic connectors to protect the exposed end of an optical fiber in the connector from dust, debris, damage, etc. The fiber optic connectors include a ferrule for holding the optical fiber. The dust caps typically include a housing that engages the ferrule in the connector to releasably couple the dust cap to the ferrule. In this manner, each dust cap covers the end face of an optical fiber to protect it from damage. The dust caps may be removed from the ferrules before the connectors are coupled to another cable or fiber optic device.